Another rescue
by emzigale07
Summary: Set after the end of series one but before series two, Annie's still feeling fragile and anxious even after dealing with Owen, lonely and upset with the others all busy at work or with friends Annie takes a walk that leads to some unexpected action, A/M


**Author note: Just a quick little oneshot I came up with, I've been wanting to do and Being Human fic fo****r ages now and this is what came out, hopefully you'll like it and with any luck I'll do more of these in the future.**

**Summary: Set after the end of series one but before series two, Annie's still feeling fragile and anxious even after dealing with Owen, lonely and upset with the others all busy at work or with friends Annie takes a walk that leads to some unexpected action, and fluff :) Spoilers for series one. Liberal hints at Annie/Mitchell. **

**Another rescue**

"Owen!" I whimpered worriedly as my fiancée rounded on me, his dark eyes filled with malice and his square jaw set firmly. I recognised that expression, I'd seen it too many times not to know what it meant, there was pure rage on his face and it meant that Owen wasn't in control any more, he wasn't my Owen, the man that I had fallen in love with, he was a crazed monster who could and would lash out at any second.

Feeling an imaginary bump on my forehead throb in memory, an almost forgotten souvenir from our last argument, I knew I had to run, pulling away from the bathroom door, out of which Owen had stalked just seconds before, I quickly hurried down the corridor. He caught me though. His long tan fingers wrapped themselves tightly around my arm and I let out a strangled cry as he pulled me backwards, my head jolting painfully forwards and my entire body aching as he slammed me roughly against the wall. The entire house seemed to shake then, shuddering with the force of my brutal impact, a testament to Owen's power, but then I realised it was me that was trembling, not the house.

"Who is he?" Owen demanded, shoving his furious face inches before mine and staring threateningly at me as I let out another whimper and looked away, unable to meet his livid gaze. My fiancée's eyes flashed then and he suddenly tightened his grip on my arm, digging his nails into my skin and drawing from me a fresh terrified cry. "Answer me!" he hissed.

"Owen, please!" I begged desperately shrinking away from him, though it was useless, his grip was too tight and from where I was pinned against the wall there was nowhere for me to go. Pure, undiluted fear slipped through me then, chilling my veins and bringing tears stinging to my eyes. "Let go, you're hurting me!"

"Tell me," Owen said slowly and sinisterly, not even hearing my frightened pleas under all this rage "who he is!"

"He's just a friend!" I finally screamed, unable to listen to his accusations a second longer and with warn, heavy tears making icy tear tracks down my face as Owen continued to imprison me. "It was a joke! He's just a friend! I promise, Owen, I promise!"

"LIAR!" he yelled and I sobbed hopelessly again as he drew even closer, brandishing a new bit of underwear that I wished with all my heart I never saw again! It was just a joke, a stupid, joke from one of the guys at work, a secret Santa present. It didn't matter, or at least I had never thought it did. Why was he reacting this way? I asked myself miserably, what had I done wrong? "You lying, little, tart." He said in a deep and dark voice that chilled me to my bones "Now tell me the truth!" he roared pounding the first of his free hand on the wall, a mere hairs breadth from my head.

Jumping in terror I cried out again, cringing the other way, away from the violent fist and the underwear still dangling in his grip. However as I looked away I noticed that Owen had loosened his hold on my arm, he was barely restraining me now, he so wrapped up in his anger and the garment he held. Seizing my chance I managed to yank myself free, pushing hard on his chest with my shaking hands as I did, and as Owen stumbled backwards, I ducked under his dangerously trashing arm and raced for the stairs. Tears blurring my vision I made my way almost blindly towards the landing, but that didn't matter, I knew every corner, every step, every inch of this house. It was supposed to be my dream house, everything I had ever whished for and more, me and Owen starting our lives together, only it wasn't that any more, now it was a house of horrors, and I had to get out. But Owen, the fairytale prince turned monster, wouldn't let me, he was hot on my heels and once again he caught me before I could get away, once again catching my arm and spinning me back around to face him, his teeth bared like an wild animal. I gasped at the sight of him, the man I had thought I loved, afraid of him now more than I had ever been before, there was something different this time, I knew it, I could feel it in my very bones, in my little heart, which was beating franticly in my chest.

Before I could do anything, before I could react in any way, Owen moved, his hand lashing out and grabbing me around the throat. His fingers began to contract and I couldn't do anything, his other hand snaked out to restrain my arm and I was to terrified to do anything but struggle against his grip, but he soon stopped that attempt by shaking me violently. Fingernails nipping my flesh he forced me to look up at him, callously jerking my head back, and I couldn't help but cringe away from what I saw there, his expression was so deadly that it spurred me back into action. It was the face of a madman, the face of someone who'd lost his senses, and I was in danger.

I couldn't shout, he was gripping my throat too tightly to let even the faintest sound escape, so I couldn't plead with him, all I could do was struggle in his grip and stand there as my tears, falling thick and fast now, landed heavily on his hands. But even then he didn't react, he started to back me up, walking towards the landing, and there was nothing I could do to stop him, he was too strong, too angry, too dangerous. And then, with the satisfied look of a man giving out justice, as though this was what I deserved, Owen pushed me backwards, giving me one last shove. I couldn't stop myself, I tried but I couldn't think straight, it was all happening too quickly, I fell backwards at Owen's hands, smacking my shoulder and head against the wall as I stumbled across the landing. However, I didn't even have the time to register those pains before I was tumbling down the steep stairs, the force of my fall and the way in which I had hit the wall sending me crashing downwards. Shoulders, arms, legs, head, everything, everywhere, was hurting as I fell. I didn't know what was up and what was down, what was the stairs and what was the wall, I hit everything on the way down, and just when I thought this plummet into Hell would never end, I hit the bottom.

My foot hit the last step, sending me backwards on one last fall onto the cold, hard, tile. I heard it crack.

The squeak of the letter flap opening brought me back to my senses, pulling me from a daze which had led to thinking about the past. Startled I jumped as the envelopes hit the floor and the flap clattered shut, feeling instantly foolish for the reaction. Looking away from the door I glanced around the living room, from where I sat on the settee I could take in pretty much the whole of the room in a single look and I tried to take comfort in what I saw. And the warn, sparsely decorated room was a comfort, despite how everywhere I looked there was reminders of my time here with Owen, there was a thousand times as many reminders that I wasn't alone any more. Beer bottles and mugs of cold tea littered every surface, including one of George's language books, which was resting on the floor beside the arm chair, Mitchell's faded Laurel and Hardy statue was still stood by the telly and Nina's makeup bag was laying discarded atop the nearby shelves, the pots of blush and eye shadow and lip-gloss spilling out, from where she had left it in a rush this morning. Along with so many other little odds and ends left around that made this house feel like home again.

However, even as I took all of this in I couldn't quite calm myself. Thinking about Owen like that, remembering what he had done, it still unsettled me, made me feel alone and vulnerable, despite how I'd gotten my own back on him just a few short weeks ago. I knew that I should be happy, should feel free, and to a certain extent I did, people could see me again, I had powers I had never known I possessed and most importantly, I still had Mitchell and George with me, and even a new friend in Nina. Things looked good, but still it bothered me, my murder, it was still there, hanging over my head, it wasn't as big as before, or as close to me, but I was always there. Signing I supposed that was the case when you were murdered, you never quite got over it.

Glancing over at the clock I couldn't help but feel my mood worsen when I realised it was still a few hours until the others would be getting back, I was missing them already and I didn't want to be alone right now. Despite how pretty much everyone could see me now, I still felt lonely and a little outcast, all of the others had jobs, they had friends and lovers outside the house, I didn't have anyone but the three of them and seemed to spend all my time waiting for them to come home. I need a job, I thought absentmindedly, drumming my fingers on my cheek from where I sat, resting my chin in my palm. It was Friday evening now, and George and Nina were both working late at the hospital, I knew it would be at least another two hours until they got back. Besides, things had been a little strained between them since Nina found out George was a werewolf and watched him kill Herrick, which was actually quite understandable when you thought about it, but still, it made for some awkward conversations. Not that I'd mind now though, I was just desperate to have my friends around me, to reassure whatever part of my subconscious couldn't forget about Owen, that he wasn't coming back any time soon.

Mitchell, meanwhile, was meeting up with some old friends of his, vampire friends, in town and who knew how long it would be before he got back. I supposed that I could put the kettle on for when they got back, make some fresh tea and coffee, or maybe even cook a meal for them, that might be nice, I thought musingly but not really in the mood, my routine wasn't enough to cheer me up now.

"I need to get out," I said out loud, having enough of this being miserable stuff and wanting to get back to my normal chirpy self, so without knowing what I was going to do I stood up and walked towards the door, a force of habit, I wasn't actually going to use it.

Walking determinedly I wondered where I could go, well, since I didn't want to be on my own and my only friends were George, Nina and Mitchell I supposed it could only be one of them, though, I could always go and see where Owen ended up but somehow I didn't think that was a good idea. It didn't take me long to decide where I was going, George and Nina were busy at work, so I couldn't really disturb them, Mitchell however was probably done meeting with his friends now, he had to be, I decided, he'd been out there hours, in fact, he was probably brooding around Bristol right now just looking for something to do, he'd be glad of my company. Pleased with this plan I smiled widely to myself and focused all my attention on shifting to the Cross and Lion pub in town centre, where Mitchell had said he was meeting his friends, and in an instant I teleported myself there. Vanishing from the living room and reappearing in an alley beside the pub, right next to an overflowing skip and behind a set of metal gates to keep out intruders. Coughing because of the stench coming from the skip, I quickly started towards the gates, and unlatching them easily, as they were only bound by a length of chain and a unlocked padlock, I pushed them open with a rusted creak and stepped out onto the street.

Having a quick look in the pub revealed that Mitchell and his friends weren't in there, however I wasn't disheartened, in fact, I was pleased because that meant Mitchell was probably on his own, and just thinking about my curly haired, vampire friend made me smile. So, still cheerily determined I set off down the main road with the crowds, passing normal people hurrying off in the other direction and smiling at them as they passed, even when they accidentally banged into me, I was just glad they could see me. It was a bit chilly out, so I wrapped my grey cardigan a little tighter around myself as I walked, even though I couldn't really feel the cold any more, and I carried on walking, meandering through the streets on instinct alone, until I ended up wandering onto the back roads. I wasn't sure what brought me so far away from the high streets, but I didn't resist whatever was telling me to go this way, and just carried on, enjoying my walk even if I hadn't found Mitchell yet. That was when I heard it, irregular dull thuds and the sound of hissing voices from up ahead. I stopped, wary of what might be going on down there as the thuds grew louder and more frequent and the found of someone groaning in pain could be heard, however I was soon hurrying onwards, heading towards the noise, as someone might be in trouble and I was already dead. Jogging down the dingy street, the sounds growing louder and more violent in my ears as I approached, I came to a stop at the mouth of an alley in-between an old, boarded up fish and chips shop and a dodgy looking shop with no name. Looking down the alley I couldn't smother the gasp that was pulled past my lips at the sight that awaited me there.

Mitchell, bloody and blurry eyed, was doubled over halfway down the alley, three burly, angry looking Vampires were standing around him with clenched fists and coal black eyes. Horrified I just stood there, frozen in shock, and I was standing there like that when Mitchell looked up weakly, probably having heard my gasp, his soft brown eyes finding mine instantly he gave me a sharp and meaningful look before flicking his gaze twice back the way I had come. There was no denying what he meant, Mitchell was telling me to go, to run and leave him here to face this alone, and as he let his eyes unfocused and drift off, so as not to alert the other vampire's suspicions, I made no move to leave. As if I was leaving him here alone! What was he, crazy? They were beating him up, mercilessly, how could I possibly walk away from that? For a one hundred year old vampire Mitchell could be thick some times.

"Had enough, yet?" One of the burly vampires, one with dirty blond hair, asked before brutally punching Mitchell in the stomach and causing me to jump at the wounded sound he made. The other vampires laughed.

"Let me have a go," a redheaded one said, his voice filled with dark excitement "I still haven't paid him back for my Delilah."

"Or maybe next time you'll keep a better eye out for when your missis is getting bored." The third vampire sniggered "She'd have tried to shag anything with two legs your tart, Mitchell just happened to be around."

The redheaded vampire glowered at his friend then, barring his elongated fangs threateningly and hissing at him, clearly ready to lunge at the third vampire and tear his throat out. It was the firm voice of the sandy haired vampire that stopped him.

"Enough Barty!" He snapped, using the arm that wasn't suspending a battered Mitchell to restrain his friend "now is not the time, remember why we're here."

"Don't worry," Barty the redhead said, shrugging of the blonde's grip and scowling at the other as he did "I do."

And with that the three of them rounded on Mitchell, who appeared to have been using their distraction to regain his strength but clearly hadn't enough to fight them all, he tried to escape, a look of determination on his face as he tried to duck out of the blond vampire's grip, but it was too late, the redhead's hand had already flashed out, and in an instant Mitchell was pinned helplessly to the wall as the three advanced. And I could sit and watch no longer, finally breaking free of my frozen state, feeling fear for Mitchell rocket through me terribly, filling me with an unusual anger and suddenly making me feel powerful. I didn't stop to think about what I was doing, I just acted on instinct, and barely conscious of it, I slowly raised my right hand, focusing my attention on the three vampires surrounding Mitchell, and with one swift, decisive wave of my arm I sent them all flying backwards. Each one cringed and cried out as they collided with the solid stone walls of the alleyway and tumbled to the floor, Mitchell's wide eyes sought mine from where he was propping himself up against the wall, his expression alert but unreadable. The vampires weren't down for long though, and neither of us got a chance to say anything, as they were suddenly all back on their feet and spotting me for the first time they turned their violent rage upon me, advancing with back eyes and sharp teeth. I didn't so much as flinch though, I wasn't afraid of them, they had hurt my friend, and now I was going to make them sorry.

"Annie!" Mitchell cried, pushing off from the wall and rushing towards the oncoming vampires.

As he reached the back vampire, the one who had been making fun of the redhead, and span him backwards to deliver a punch of his own, I felt the wind whipping fiercely around me, blowing my hair off my shoulders and now at my command. Making a sharp gesture with both my arms, throwing them to the sides, it caused this unearthly wind to blow them both of the other vampires aggressively into the walls again in opposite directions. With them out of my line of light I could once again see Mitchell fighting the third vampire, and I watched as he ducked to avoid the other vampires blow before delivering a swift one of his own to his opponent's guts. Satisfied that he was fine I noticed that the other vampires were picking themselves up again and abruptly pointed my palm at the sandy haired one, who looked at me with wide, confused eyes before I suddenly pulled my arm across my chest, sending him flying across the ally and careening with the redhead. They collided with a thud and an echo of masculine groans, they landed in a heap but still they started to get back up and so, directing my ghostly hurricane, I sent a strong gust of wind towards them, blowing them across the floor. Spotting this Mitchell blocked another of his opponent's attacks and quickly pushed him into the path of the oncoming vampires, who still being propelled along by my powers took his legs out from under him and together the three crashed into the far wall. None of them got back up this time, they were all unconscious.

Calming down I felt my ghostly energy seep out of me a little and grew tired and less avenging angel-like, as I looked down the alleyway at Mitchell, who was standing tall. Bloody and bruised he started towards me, a undeniably impressed look on his face and I couldn't resist a smile, Mitchell hadn't seen me control my powers like that before.

"Jesus Annie," he exclaimed as he neared me, shrugging his leather jacket back up his shoulders "when did you learn to do that?" he eyes alight with pride and interest.

Beaming I bobbed a little on my feet "A while ago," I confessed "but it comes and goes."

"Apparently," he said looking at me oddly, a big, wide grin in place that could rival my own "thanks," he said sincerely, settling his hand, upon which his usual fingerless gloves, on my shoulder "I really appreciate it, that was getting ugly."

"Getting ugly?" I asked in disbelief and Mitchell just shrugged and lifted a hand to his bleeding nose, while looking down the alley I was pleased to see the other vampires still hadn't moved. "Who are they anyway?" I asked and Mitchell followed my gaze.

"Oh, just those guys I met up with." He said nonchalantly as he pulled his hand away again, looking surprised to find it slick with blood.

"What?" I asked surprise "I thought you said you were meeting some friends?"

"Yeah, so did I," Mitchell said running a hand through his mass of unruly curls "but hey, it looks like I don't have too many friends in the vampire circles these days." He said with a sarcastic grin and I smiled at him.

"Maybe not," I said as together we turned to leave the alleyway "but you've got me…I mean us." I reiterated quickly, pulling a awkward face and Mitchell laughed.

"Yeah," he said as we started off back up the street, which looked significantly less dingy and threatening all of a sudden "suppose I do. We'd best get home, before the others miss us."

"Only if you can manage not to get yourself beaten up on the way back," I said jokingly and Mitchell laughed, looking down awkwardly, even though he was grinning and I could tell that he was embarrassed, which only made me grin all the more.

"Yeah, Annie, I'm gunna need you to promise me you won't tell George about this, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Humm," I teased thoughtfully, feeling so completely different to how I had been at the house earlier, lighter and happier somehow "I'll see."

**Author note: I did take a bit of creative licence with the memory, hope that didn't bother anyone; I just wanted to have a play about with it. Anyway, I hope you liked it and would love to know what you think.**


End file.
